


Found Another Victim

by KaiOhMy



Series: Found Another Victim [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: After making it a habit of engaging in seemingly harmless threesomes together, Kai and Chanyeol soon begin to realize their affection for one another.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Found Another Victim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Found Another Victim

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually really hard for me to write at first, I almost gave up on it but in the end I forced myself through it and I am glad I did! I am quite pleased with how it turned out and I hope you like it. I absolutely love Kai and Chanyeol's quirkiness and I think their friendship is so sweet. I think they are so cute together and I figured I should write about them because I feel that so many people get caught up in ChanBaek and KaiSoo that they fail to seen the intimacy of Chanyeol and Kai's relationship. Although I love all EXO ships, I thought this one deserved to see more light. Enjoy! (reposted from asianfanfics)

She was on her hands and knees, Chanyeol ramming his dick into her mouth and Kai pounding her from behind. They had picked her up at a local bar, their newest toy to play with for the night. Kai rolled his head back with a moan as the girl rocked her hips. He and Chanyeol had recently gotten into the habit of picking up girls and fucking them together. Kai gripped her waist tighter, glancing up at Chanyeol who had his fists in her hair, throat fucking the poor girl brutally. It had all started several months ago when they had both wanted to pursue the same girl, in the end she could not decide between the pair of them and suggested they have a threesome instead of making her choose. They thought it was a fair compromise; and before they knew it, it had become a common occurrence.

Chanyeol and Kai found themselves in an alliance of sorts, they were midnight marauders, helping each other get girls into bed with them. A moan was ripped loose from Chanyeol’s throat as he came, Kai quickening his pace in his haste to finish. The girl swallowed his thick cum obediently as Chanyeol tipped her head up to kiss her hungrily. This girl had been an easy prize, swayed immediately by their attractive features and fame. Kai drove deeper, and with a final snap of his hips he was pulling out frantically, ripping off his condom and shooting his load over the surface of her back.

They lay there panting heavily, relishing the aftertaste of the orgasm. They cleaned themselves up before collapsing back onto the cheap hotel mattress, laying in a tangled heap of perspiring bodies. Kai snuggled close to Chanyeol, seeking comfort in his gentle arms. Laying his head on Chanyeol’s chest, Kai soon drifted along the winding path of sleep.

…

Chanyeol awoke to the gentle sound of his watch’s alarm, the light vibrations sending a tingling sensation through his fingertips. He blinked his eyes blearily as he hastened to shut it off, not wanting to wake the girl. He nudged Kai awake, watching him fondly as he rubbed his eyes in confusion. Chanyeol whispered to him gently,

“Time to go.”

Kai stumbled out of bed, grumbling childishly as he fumbled for his clothes. They wasted no time in getting dressed before abandoning the sleeping girl in the shabby bedroom. They checked out of the hotel, Chanyeol tucking away his credit card and fixing a mask to his face before emerging into the bustling streets of Seoul. The city was flushed with the dusty rose of dawn. Chanyeol shivered, pressing his body close to Kai’s; they had awoken to a morning so icy cold, their breath froze to their lips. A grey sky pressed against winter-crisped grass as Chanyeol led a wearied Kai through the early morning streets.

They stopped at a local convenience store on their way back to EXO’s dorm. Chanyeol stocked up on snacks, paying the cashier as Kai shifted on and off his footing, wearing an evident expression of fatigue and hugging his hands over his eyes in irritation. Chanyeol found himself smiling to himself at Kai’s endearing demeanor. They ventured back outside, taking side streets and detours in hopes of avoiding unwanted attention. Chanyeol tugged at the fabric covering his mouth and nose, the mask shielding his face from the air of urban decay.

Chanyeol’s thoughts wandered back to the girl in the empty hotel room. Chanyeol and Kai never stayed. They were always careful to erase their tracks, leaving no ties to the girls they had slept with once they left. Nothing ever lasted more than a one night stand, and they were determined to keep it that way. Neither Kai nor Chanyeol were particularly fond of scandals. They simply wanted to have a good time, to release sexual tension and pent up emotions. It was an escape from reality; getting lost in a high of pleasure to ease the stress that so often weighed heavily upon their shoulders.

Not all of the other members of EXO exactly supported Chanyeol and Kai’s means of loosening up, but they did not mind too much as long as they were careful. They finally reached EXO’s dorm, only to return home to a scolding from Suho.

“Yah! Where have you two been?!” Suho immediately began fussing over them as they crossed over the threshold.

Exasperated, Chanyeol waved him away, “We’re fine hyung, we can take care of ourselves.” He propped the bag from the convenience store upon the kitchen counter, “You seriously need to stop worrying Junmyeon, you’ll strain yourself.” Chanyeol made an attempt at pulling Suho into a playful hug only to be swatted away by his persistent leader. 

“And Jongin is exhausted again, just look at the state of him!” 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “Honestly hyung, is he different from any other morning?”

Chanyeol ruffled Kai’s hair as the latter spoke through a stifled yawn, “I have all day to catch up on sleep hyung, I’ll survive.”

Suho flung up his hands in defeat, “Fine! Just get to bed before I give Kyungsoo a reason to give you both a well deserved beating!”

Chanyeol and Kai stumbled from the kitchen and into their room, snickering through muffled laughter. They managed to change without waking up D.O. and immediately collapsed into bed. Kai was asleep within seconds, leaving Chanyeol to lay awake with his thoughts. He could not wait to tell Baekhyun about yet another scandalous night out with Kai. Unlike Suho, Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol and Kai’s current arrangement was hilarious and extremely entertaining. 

Chanyeol rolled onto his side. The daylight was still young, promising him a few more decent hours of sleep. Chanyeol felt his eyelids grow heavy. He glanced over at Kai, he was burrowed deep inside of his blankets, seeming so innocent as his chest rose and fell with each gentle breath. Chanyeol smirked as the firm fingers of sleep grabbed hold of him, nursing the thought that there was a whole weekend ahead of them, a whole weekend of rash decisions and irrevocable sins.

....

Kai began the morning stumbling out of bed and dragging himself into the kitchen. Kyungsoo was making breakfast as Xiumin poured himself a cup of coffee. Kai grabbed an empty mug from the counter, giving Xiumin a gentle nudge to pour him a cup. They sat at the kitchen table together, sipping lightly from their mugs. Kai gradually felt himself coming back to life, liquid comfort scalding his throat and waking up his tired body. He glanced over at Xiumin, a worried look adorning his face,

“Something wrong hyung?” Kai leaned closer to him, tilting his head and unfolding his long legs under the table. Xiumin tapped the edge of his mug thoughtfully,

“Are you sure you and Chanyeol are being careful?”

Kai considered his and Chanyeol’s recent actions. So far they had seen no side effects of their choices, but guilt still bit at him for worrying his hyung; he twitched it off his shoulders. Xiumin continued,

“I know you guys are responsible, but I just want to make sure you two are safe.”

Kai offered him a reassuring smile, “Believe me hyung, this becoming public is the last thing Chanyeol and I want. I promise you we’re careful.”

Xiumin leaned back in his seat in reasurance, smiling cheekily before he continued, “Well I guess it doesn’t matter anyways, you deserve a break from time to time.”

Kai butted his head against Xiumin’s shoulder playfully, “You deserve a break too hyung!” Kai smiled slyly, “We’re going out again tonight you know, if you want to come….”

Xiumin laughed, flashing his gummy smile as he reached over to smooth out Kai’s shirt, “That’s okay, Yixing and I already planned on going out for a couple drinks tonight.”

Kai pouted, “But Minseok, I thought you loved us!” Xiumin giggled incessantly as Kai tried in vain to plant persistent kisses upon his hyung’s cheek, only stopping when Chanyeol entered the room.

“Yah! Jongin-ah! Cheating on me now are you?” He joked.

Kai rolled his eyes and huffed in mock offense before untangling himself from Xiumin, “I’m not cheating on anybody Park, now are we still on for tonight?”

Chanyeol snatched some breakfast from Kyungsoo, Kai aiming a mischievous smack at his ass as he walked passed. Chanyeol answered through a mouthful of food, “Yeah, Chen and Baekhyun are coming along too.”

Kai gave Chanyeol’s ear a sharp tug as he sat down next to him, enticing Chanyeol to surrender some of his breakfast to him. Kai munched happily on his food, talking lightly with Xiumin and Chanyeol. They spoke of their plans for later that night, blissfully disregarding Xiumin’s persistent warnings.

... 

They pulled up to the side of the club, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, and Chen all tumbling out of the van and into the blistering cold. Chanyeol shivered underneath the mass of empty sky as he led them into a neighboring building. Kai was dressed deliciously, sporting a deep v-neck shirt and tight pants. Confidence swelled in Chanyeol’s chest. He and Kai were without a doubt going to have no trouble in enticing their victim for the night. Kai reeked of seduction, his dark skin and heavily hooded eyes sure to aid them in enticing a girl or two. 

As soon as they entered the club, his confidence immediately became more marked. Everyone reeked of money, privilege, and status. The floor shone like a mahogany piano - pure black and yet full of light. Sehun sauntered up to the bar and began ordering a round of drinks, Chanyeol’s fingers tingling with excitement. He scanned the crowd, searching out possible candidates for him and Kai to play with.

Lights flashed and people danced, the scent of bitter alcohol hanging thickly in the air. Chen handed him a drink and he sipped lightly, deliberately, considering the options presented before him. Somehow Baekhyun had dragged Chanyeol to the dance floor, weaving in and out of the tight knots of people. They teased each other playfully and danced foolishly, arising a familiar sense of bliss as the tension was released from Chanyeol’s shoulders. They returned to the others once they were spent, hovering around a small table laughing and chatting idly.

Chanyeol sat down to be greeted by a knowing look from Kai. He shifted his gaze in the direction that Kai indicated. Across the room were a pair of women with bodies wound around each other in a way that looked seamless, their edges meeting and melting together in a disorienting blur. Chanyeol licked his lips hungrily: the perfect victims. Kai grinned as Chanyeol nodded in approval. They earned a cat call and a couple of wolf whistles from Sehun and Baekhyun as they abandoned their seats to approach the unsuspecting women.

Chanyeol straightened his collar and smoothed out his shirt, reaching over to push Kai’s hair back before they stepped over to introduce themselves to the appetizing girls. They were immediately captivated by Chanyeol and Kai, fawning over their fame and their lips oozing compliments. Kai spoke in a voice like sex, leaving the girls flustered and even giving Chanyeol a slight sense of arousal. The girls were easy prey, Chanyeol buying them drinks as Kai buttered them up with his words. They were both pale, with creamy, milky smooth skin. One bore hair raven dark, while the other’s was a rich hazel. They had dark eyes and tiny waists, leaving Chanyeol impatient to feel their skin pressed against his own.

Soon enough, Kai had one of the girls wrapped in a tight embrace, lipstick stains stamping the edges of his mouth. Chanyeol leaned in to speak to the remaining girl,

“Would you and your friend like to get a hotel room with us?”

The girl looked up at him seductively through her thick lashes, “All four of us?”

Chanyeol leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Of course.”

She bit her lip before replying with a single word, “Yes.”

Chanyeol paid for their last few drinks, waving to Sehun, Chen, and Baekhyun in farewell as they left the club. Chanyoel found his arms curling around one of the girls’ waists, leaning down to nibble her ear every so often as they walked. The shadows became deeper and the night became heavier as the silvery light of a sickle moon shone down upon them. Chanyeol and Kai led the way to their go-to hotel, the girls trailing along in their wake. They eventually stumbled into the lobby, Chanyeol booking a room and trying not to get distracted as one of the girls crooned in his ear.

At long last, they entered their room, in which resided a single master bed. They immediately kicked off their shoes and tore off their clothing, Chanyeol and Kai helping the girls with their bras and the girls helping them with their pants. They were soon in a frenzy of heated bodies and hungry lips, tumbling in a knot of tangled limbs upon the bed.

One girl gave Kai head as Chayeol ate out the other. He relished the taste of her, his member throbbing in anticipation. He kissed the tender skin of her inner thigh, where the skin was milky and smooth. They lusted over each other madly, an endless intertwinement of coiling bodies. Chanyeol went from one body to the next; his thick cock rubbing against the back of a throat one moment, then being hugged by the tight walls of a hot pussy the next. The girls had wet cheeks and stained red eyes, Chanyeol and Kai fucking them raw. He loved watching them choke.

There was a moment when Chanyeol found himself face to face with Kai, lips just inches apart. They were jarred with a sudden panic, and yet Chanyeol felt a small part of him cry out as Kai shied away from him. They steered clear of one another, returning to a state of delicious delirium. They fucked well into the night, only coming to a stop once their bodies were spent and their skin was slicked with juices. 

They collapsed into a heap of heavily panting bodies, the scent of sweat and skin hanging thickly in the air. Chanyeol wrapped his arm around Kai as he shifted closer to him, Kai’s head adopting the familiar spot on Chanyeol’s chest. The room was soon in a slumbering silence, but sleep did not come easily to Chanyeol. He tried to wade through his chaotic thoughts, holding Kai closer as he slowly dipped into sleep.

… 

A limping winter gnawed at the raw edge of spring. The daylight waned and the sun had sickened as Kai returned to EXO’s dorm. It had been a tiring day at work, learning new choreography and working at the gym with his persistent trainer. He flopped onto the living room couch, accompanied by Baekhyun who sat slumped in a neighboring chair scrolling lazily through his phone. The rest of the members bustled around the dorm, making dinner or hopping in and out of the shower. After a moment, Kai became aware of Chanyeol’s absence. He gave Bakhyun a gentle nudge,

“Yah! Where’s Chanyeol hyung?”

Baekhyun replied without breaking his gaze from the screen in his hands, “He went out with some girl I think.”

Kai knit his eyebrows as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. Chanyeol was seeing a girl without him? Kai found himself confronted with an unfamiliar feeling: discomfort laced with paranoia. Did Chanyeol not need him any more? Kai thought they had been a team, taking on the world together. Did that all mean nothing to Chanyeol? An overwhelming sense of jealousy clouded Kai’s mind and fogged his reasoning.

He sulked for the remainder of the evening, brooding moodily on the couch after all of the other members retired to bed. It was well past midnight when Chanyeol finally snuck back into the dorm. He closed the door softly, tiptoeing lightly into the living room only to be greeted by a pouting Kai.

“Oh, hey Jongi-”

Kai cut him off abruptly, “Where were you?”

A deep flushed stained Chanyeol’s cheeks, catching Kai’s sour tone. He fixed his gaze upon the floor, rubbing the back of his neck and clearing his throat before he replied.

“I was out with… with a girl.”

Kai crossed his arms, tension hanging so thick it could be cut with a knife. Chanyeol studied Kai’s expression, his face laced with muted emotions.

“I didn’t know it would upset you, Jongin.” Chanyeol’s tone was slightly baffled.

Kai’s anger flared, “I’m not upset! It’s just… I don’t know...”

Kai shook his head, disoriented by his own emotions. Chanyeol’s gaze softened and the betrayal in his eyes melted. He pulled Kai into a tentative hug. And Kai let him.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered, “It won’t happen again.”

Kai turns the apology over in his mind and tries for a smile, but it doesn’t feel genuine. He squirms away from the taller man, squinting at him quizzically,

“Did you like her?”

Chanyeol quirked up an eyebrow and chuckled softly, “Nah, pretty boring,” He paused, a smirk flirting with his lips, “Not nearly as interesting as you.”

Kai aimed a playful punch to Chanyeol’s shoulder, and they were soon melting back into a sense of ease. The urge to touch the nape of Chanyeol’s neck tugged at his hands. The urge to brush his fingers across Chanyeol’s lips tugged at his chest. And Kai was hit with a sudden realization. 

Chanyeol’s voice wrenched him out of his thoughts, “Come on Jongin, let’s get to bed.”

He held out his hand and Kai took it, the shadows of a smile tugging at his lips. Kai couldn’t be mad at him for long. But he did not think that it was enough to call it love.

…

Chanyeol had just taken a shower, tramping out of the bathroom and toweling his hair dry. He entered the room he shared with Kyungsoo and Kai to find the latter leaning back against his bed frame, fingers loosely curled around his phone as he did an Instagram Live. Kai glanced up as Chanyeol entered the room, immediately inviting the taller man to join him. Chanyeol crawled onto bed beside him, greeting the watching EXO-L’s warmly.

They talked aimlessly and poked fun at one another. Ever since Kai had confronted Chanyeol about his date, they had continued on as though nothing had happened. And yet Chanyeol often found himself shrouded in a cloak of thought. Each time Kai’s lips uttered his name, a little pull comes from his chest. Each time Kai’s skin brushed against Chanyeol’s, he feels a tug at his navel, without ever really knowing why.

They were laced together upon the bed. Kai’s eyes were alight and his mouth was soft. Chanyeol took notice of Kai always positioning his elbow on his thigh or his hand on his fingers, always somewhere where he could physically feel him. A sense of tenderness blossomed in Chanyeol’s chest, craving closeness. It was playful and yet Chanyeol felt odd just embracing the emotion.

They always found it difficult not to act foolish in each others presence, Kai playing with Chanyeol’s ears and Chanyeol talking nonsense. They acted childishly, trying different filters and making faces at the camera. Chanyeol caught himself fawning over Kai’s erratic laugh and how he pushed up his glasses with his index finger. So much had changed in Chanyeol’s view of him, ever since Kai had expressed his jealousy. Was it normal to feel this way about a friend? Kai was constantly giving him weak knees and a stuttering heartbeat. Chanyeol smiled to himself. If it was normal to feel this way, it wasn’t so bad.

…

The night was still young when Kai, Chanyeol, Xiumin, and Chen decided to hit the club. The air was rich with cold, sun being swallowed in sky. As the evening ripened the light began to shift, burning tawny as the sharp shadows lengthened. Kai and Chanyeol were dressed meticulously, their intentions being to seduce yet another victim. Chanyeol looked immaculate, expensive, perfect - arms rich with veins. Kai found himself getting caught in Chanyeol’s lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes. He was radiating confidence, and that’s what Kai liked about Chanyeol.

They ordered a round of drinks nearly as soon as they arrived, Kai taking the liberty upon himself to indulge in a generous amount of soju. The alcohol drowned his nerves perfectly, easing the tension that still desperately clung to his shoulders. He found his gaze often catching Chanyeol’s, who was grinning with wide eyes that seemed to demand attention. Kai grew reckless, pounding shot after shot in an effort to drown out his intruding thoughts of the older man.

They eventually wandered over to the dance floor, Chanyeol grasping Kai’s hand as he led him through the tangled throng of people. They weaved around each other, rolling their shoulders and swaying their hips. They never even took the opportunity to seek out attainable women, for they only had eyes for each other. Kai purred as Chanyeol’s hands found home on his hips. It was difficult to think clearly with the drink fogging his consciousness, and Chanyeol’s features seemed heavy and blunt. Kai said Chanyeol’s name, or tried to, but the heavy music ghosted it away.

Kai felt Chanyeol’s rough hands caressing his body. It unplugged him from the party and thrusted him back into reality, and between the liquor and his loveliness, Kai had loose lips.

He shouted over the music, seeking out Chanyeol’s broad frame among the flashing lights and coiling bodies, “Hyung!”

Chanyeol answered, “Yeah?”

“I think I like you!” Kai continued to dance, drawing closer to Chanyeol and practically stepping on his toes. Chanyeol smiled through the haze of liquor that clouded his reasoning,

“Me too!”

Kai came to an abrupt halt, looking up at Chanyeol with wide eyes. Chanyeol grinned down at him, his eyes flicking down towards Kai’s lips. Kai felt a palm grasping his own, Chanyeol dragging him through the crowd. He was reeling, stumbling after his hyung until they found themselves tumbling into a bathroom. Kai felt a pair of hands on his waist as he was pushed backwards into an empty stall, Chanyeol fumbling for the lock. Chanyeol pressed his body against him, his spine digging into the wall. Chanyeol tugged him closer, and Kai finds his body shuddering at his touch. A sudden spark of fear flared in Kai’s chest as Chanyeol closed the distance between them. 

Whiskey stained lips were intertwining with his as Chanyeol kissed him hungrily. He pressed their bodies together, grinding his hips into Kai’s. He clutched at Chanyeol’s shirt as he tipped his head back, Chanyeol’s lips extracting a moan from Kai’s slightly parted mouth. His lips were rough and hands clumsy, hooking his thumbs around Kai’s waistband and pulling him closer. He flinched at the feeling of Chanyeol’s thick cock pressed against the fabric of his jeans, inhaling deeply as his own member hardened at the unfamiliar sensation.

Kai’s hands crept under Chanyeol’s shirt, fingertips grazing his nipples and palms exploring his chest. Kai shivered as Chanyeol’s large hands roamed down to his ass, running a finger between Kai’s legs to press against his clothed entrance. He whimpered as Chanyeol pressed harder, burying his face into the taller man’s chest. He leaned down to nibble on Kai’s ear, then trailing further down to suck on his neck. Kai gasped audibly as Chanyeol began to rub a single finger around his tight opening, tracing small circles around it mockingly.

Kai panicked at the foreign feeling, hastily moving Chanyeol’s hands to his chest. Kai’s hand then impulsively squeezed Chanyeol’s hardening member through his pants, earning a lewd gasp from Chanyeol as he slipped his hands underneath Kai’s shirt. Chanyeol ground his hips as Kai palmed him through the fabric of his jeans, massaging the growing bulge in his pants. Kai moaned weakly as Chanyeol’s fingers met his nipples. He tweaked them sharply, causing Kai to buck his hips and pant heavily. Pure pleasure riddled its way through his chest, arching his back and leaning into Chanyeol’s hands. Kai bit down on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he pinched his nipples sensually.

Chanyeol rolled his hips into Kai’s palm, Kai still rubbing Chanyeol’s cock as his own member swelled in size. They felt each other in places that had once been foreign to them, familiarizing themselves with each sharp edge and smooth curve of the other’s body. Their lips soon found each other once more, Chanyeol’s tongue requesting entrance into Kai’s mouth. Their jaws worked hungrily, engulfing each other in ravenous kisses. Kai swiped his tongue across Chanyeol’s open mouth, familiarizing himself with the taste of him. 

Kai’s vision blurred and his head spun, disoriented by the liquor that coursed through his veins. His body tingled and burned with excitement as Chanyeol began to unbutton his shirt. He only got to the second button however, before their ears were greeted by the shrill voice of Chen,

“Chanyeol! Jongin! Are you in here?”

Kai and Chanyeol sprung away from each other as Chen entered the bathroom. Chanyeol struggled with the lock and swung open the door, Chen blinking in surprise as they stumbled out of the stall together. Chen cleared his throat awkwardly, his eyes flicking towards the purpled hickey on Kai’s neck,

“Minseok hyung and I have been looking for you. It’s getting late and we should probably head home.”

He exited the bathroom before either of them could explain themselves, leaving Kai and Chanyeol in a stunned silence. Kai gazed up at the taller man, his eyes glazed over by lust or by alcohol, he couldn’t tell. A brutal realization struck them in that moment, thrusted them back into reality as they reflected upon their recent actions. Chanyeol tugged at his collar nervously, but Kai brushed it aside. He giggled foolishly, gripping Chanyeol’s shirt and reaching up to plant lingering kisses all over his face. He soon had Chanyeol in a fit of laughter, meeting Kai’s gaze warmly.

As they were about to leave the bathroom, however, Chanyeol paused. He gazed at Kai intensely, eyes boring into him before kissing him long and hard. As they broke away, Kai looked up at him with wide eyes. 

It seemed that they had finally found another victim: each other.

…

Chanyeol awoke to a pounding headache. He rubbed his eyes blearily as the events of the previous night bombarded his memory. Chanyeol yawned widely and stretched his arms above his head. It came back to him in pieces. Images of Kai from the previous night passed through his mind. Kai’s lips pressed against his mouth. His panting breath. His trembling hands. The freshness of the memory was rubbing off at the edges; he could already feel it degrading in his hands. He tried to fit the broken shards into something whole, but the night had been a disconnected blur.

As he sat up his whole body lurched, hauling himself to his feet. Chanyeol staggered into the bathroom, fumbling through the medicine cabinet for a couple of painkillers. He popped some pills before slumping onto the bathroom floor, his headache slowly ebbing away. Thoughts crept through the cracks as Chanyeol’s mind cleared. He buried his face in his hands. He liked Kai, he knew that now, and Kai liked him back. Chanyeol tried to push passed the fog, but it only seemed to thicken. He felt like he should be happy but he only felt confused. What now? Were they a couple? Were they together? Or would they even be able to look each other in the eyes ever again? What happened next?

Panic fluttered in Chanyeol’s chest, beating against his ribcage like a trapped bird. What if their feelings weren’t genuine? What if it had only been the liquor disorienting their sense of reasoning? He made an effort to regain himself. However, Chanyeol felt a familiar tug in his fingertips, a tug that yearned for closeness, for affirmation.

Chanyeol had to see him. He could not just dismiss his emotions. He had to test his desire to see if he was perceiving it correctly. Chanyeol leapt to his feet, a slight stagger in his gait as he made his way back to the room that he shared with Kyungsoo and Kai. But just as Chanyeol exited the bathroom, he ran into Kai in the hallway. And as soon as they locked eyes, any uncertainty Chanyeol had been harbouring, melted through his fingertips.

Kai blushed warmly, the crease of a smile reaching his eyes. Chanyeol felt his ears growing hot as he gazed down at the boy he regarded so fondly. He grappled for the right words, but none of them seemed to fit properly. Instead, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. A pair of hands curled around Chanyeol’s waist and a set of fingers intertwined in the small of his back, resting in the dip of his spine. They stayed there for a moment, unspoken things beating with the rhythm of their breath. His stuttering heartbeat felt eased by Kai’s closeness to him, and as their bodies fell apart Chanyeol knew; things were going to be okay.

…

Chanyeol and Kai only grew closer as the days passed. Each time Kyungsoo unwittingly left them alone in their room, their hands sprung to each other’s bodies. Each time they sat next to each other on the couch, Chanyeol’s hand rested on Kai’s thigh or ran mindlessly through his hair. They took advantage of empty practice rooms and lonely hallways, using any opportunity to deliver the day’s pent up kisses.

Most of the other members noticed a change. They were always smiling at one another, hanging around one another, using every excuse they could to touch one another. Chanyeol knew they were being inconspicuous, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be with Kai, and he was not ashamed of it. He yearned for Kai’s presence and the comfort he gave. Chanyeol finally had a firm grasp on him, and he was not planning on loosening his grip.

Loving Kai was not difficult, for he and Chanyeol had been friends for years. Chanyeol had already loved Kai, only this time it was different. This time there was more to their affection than a simple friendship; there was depth and intimacy. There was a sense of endearment, a fondness for each other that had not been there before. Chanyeol wanted to open Kai up and map out his body, to study each slope and curve until only he belonged to the landscape of his skin. He wanted to eat him and drink him, to indulge in his rippling muscles and lightly bronzed skin.

Kai and Chanyeol returned to EXO’s dorm after a long day of practicing a new set of choreography. Kyungsoo had decided to stay behind at the studio to do some vocal practice with Suho, meaning Kai and Chanyeol had their room to themselves. Their clothing was stained and their skin was damp from the sweat that clung to their bodies, their muscles spent from hours of dancing. Kai’s shirt clung to his skin, hugging the muscles that rippled across his back. Chanyeol’s stomach coiled, and he knew that this time he wanted more than just chaste kisses and innocent touches.

They returned to their room and began to change out of their damp clothing, Kai finally peeling the shirt away from his perspiring body. Chanyeol bit back a groan at the sight of him, his mouth watering and fingers curling, desperate to touch the man before him. Chanyeol wanted him now. A sense of giddiness hung in the air as Chanyeol locked the door behind him, making his intentions clear. Kai flashed him a smirk, waiting as Chanyeol approached him. 

Chanyeol towered over him, running a hand up to Kai’s cheek and holding his face tenderly. Chanyeol kissed beneath his ear, under his jaw, and on the bare skin of his shoulder. Kai’s hands rested in the dip of Chanyeol’s hips, his breath becoming shaky. Their movements soon became more hungry, more desperate. Kai pressed his body closer, kissing Chanyeol ravenously and threading his fingers through his hair. Chanyeol hastily loosened the belt round Kai’s thin waist and dropped to his knees.

Chanyeol’s fingers lightly traced the bulge in Kai’s jeans before slipping a hand down the front of his pants. Kai inhaled sharply as smooth fingers wrapped around his thick girth and fished out his half hardened member. Chanyeol licked his lips hungrily, giving Kai’s length a few quick pumps before wrapping his mouth around Kai’s swollen head. Kai groaned, positioning a hand on Chanyeol’s head and tightly gripping his hair. Chanyeol bobbed his head, sucking harshly and sliding right down to the base of his cock.

Kai whimpered pathetically as Chanyeol slid off of his length, pausing to nibble on his angry red tip before trailing his tongue along his inner thigh. Chanyeol felt his own member harden at the sound of Kai’s constricted moans, wrapping his mouth around Kai’s hilt once more. Chanyeol moaned around Kai girth, humming into the base of his cock as he moved a hand between his own legs. Chanyeol rubbed back and forth, pressing his palm harder into the bulge as his erection swelled. Kai bucked his hips as Chanyeol palmed himself, nails digging into his scalp. The pressure on the back of Chanyeol’s head increased, pushing him farther down Kai’s length.

Chanyeol flattened his tongue to stroke underneath, wanting to make Kai moan and shudder. Chanyeol tasted him and drank him in, lightly palming himself through his pants. He lapped up the precum that leaked from Kai’s irritated head, the taste of him making his own pants wet. Chanyeol itched to feel his cock inside of him. He slid off of Kai’s length, a string of saliva connecting his head to Chanyeol’s swollen lips. He stood up, Kai’s cock still hanging out of his pants as he pulled him close. Chanyeol attacked Kai’s mouth with his lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. Kai tugged at Chanyeol’s shirt and removed it briskly, tearing at each others clothing until they were skin to skin.

They had seen each other naked plenty of times, but this time, it was different. Chanyeol had never really seen Kai, had never really looked at him. His dark skin was pulled taut over his chiseled chest and concrete stomach. His hips were carefully carved and his honeyed thighs dripped with sensuality. His member twitched. Chanyeol lifted Kai up, Kai swinging his legs around Chanyeol’s waist, and carried him over to his empty bed. 

He laid Kai down gently, his fingers tingling in sexual excitement. Kai pulled Chanyeol down with him, rolling his hips up to rub their erections together and hissing at the feeling. Kai placed his hands on Chanyeol’s broad shoulders, thrusting upwards as Chanyeol grinded down needily. Chanyeol panted heavily as their erections brushed against each other, holding Kai’s hips closer and grunting as they were pressed against each other. Chanyeol flinched as Kai’s fingers sprung to his chest, moaning crudely as Kai’s fingertips met his nipples.

Chanyeol arched his back with lewd gasps as Kai tweaked his nipples cruelly, rolling them between his forefinger and thumb. Chanyeol pressed his chest into Kai’s hands, bucking his hips at the sensation. He was famished, thirsty for the man that squirmed beneath him. Chanyeol pressed their lips together firmly, kissing Kai harshly before pulling away. He towered over him, hands planted on either side of Kai’s head, his face hovering just inches above Kai’s. Chanyeol trailed his hand between Kai’s legs, parting his lips to speak,

“Do you want me to prep you?”

Kai furrowed his brow with a frown, “But I’m top.” 

Chanyeol’s whole body stiffened. He drew away from Kai hastily, leaning back on his heels as Kai sat up. The air around them crackled with uncertainty. Flustered, Chanyeol spoke,

“But I can’t bottom.”

Chanyeol could feel the blood pounding in his ears as Kai stared back at him blankly, the air becoming so tense that he shiveres. He could sense Kai growing nervous, curling his limbs around his exposed body. Chanyeol searched frantically around the room, getting up to toss Kai his t-shirt. Kai mumbled in thanks, pulling it over his head hastily and tugging it over his naked bottom half. Chanyeol grabbed himself a pair of sweatpants before crawling onto the bed next to him. Kai’s voice came out in a feeble croak,

“I’m sorry hyung....”

Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Kai’s broad shoulders,

“Hey it’s okay, we can figure this out.”

Kai laughed nervously, “I guess we didn’t exactly think this through....”

“I guess not,” Chanyeol gave Kai’s shoulders a gentle squeeze. Kai smiled sheepishly,

“I think I’m just gonna take a shower and head to bed.”

Chanyeol nodded as Kai extracted himself from him, fetching a towel and the rest of his clothes before exiting the room. Chanyeol leaned back on the bed with a sigh. He rubbed his face with his hands, pausing when his fingers were tangled in his hair. How had they not talked about this before? They had both just assumed that they would top and the other would bottom. Chanyeol knew that he would feel too uncomfortable, too vulnerable. He groaned. He wanted him and Kai to be able to satisfy themselves, but now he wasn’t even sure how they were going to do that.

…

The days bleed together as Kai and Chanyeol continued to avoid their current predicament. They touched each other and sucked each other off occasionally, but they never actually reached that final step. Their days went on as usual, practice and work and spending every available moment together. But it was simply not enough. Kai desperately wanted to please Chanyeol, he just didn’t know how.

Kai lay in bed, eyes pinned to the ceiling as he pondered his and Chanyeol’s current situation. The day had grown old and the evening was young, loneliness clinging to every surface, thick as dust. Chanyeol was taking a shower and Kyungsoo was making dinner, leaving Kai alone with his thoughts. A crease formed between his brows as he came to a conclusion. If they were going to have sex, one of them was going to have to bottom, there was no avoiding that. And if Chanyeol wasn’t going to do it, then it would have to be up to Kai.

Kai took a deep breath, fixing his thoughts on erotic images of Chanyeol. His muscular arms and broad shoulders. His sweat stained lips and massive cock. Kai’s member hardened. Unsure of himself, Kai trailed his hands down to his groin, slowly splitting his legs. He traced a finger over the bump in his sweatpants, slowly circling them until he was lightly palming himself. He moved his hand further down, pressing a finger against his clothed entrance. He released a pleasured moan, surprised at how good the foreign sensation felt. Kai teased himself with the pressure, exploring this new feeling.

Breathing unevenly, Kai finally slipped a hand past the waistband of his sweatpants. He circled and prodded his puckered opening with tentative fingers, beads of sweat forming at his temples. Preparing himself for what he was about to do, Kai brought his fingers to his lips and coated them with a thick layer of saliva. A hesitant finger crept carefully back down his body, brushing past his hardened erection and sitting outside his tight entrance. He could feel the heat in his hands, goosebumps peppering his skin. Kai took a deep breath before slipping the first finger inside of him.

It felt strange at first, but not unpleasant. He moved his hand back and forth, slowly and experimentally. Kai let out a sharp breath, his stomach churning and toes curling as he went past the knuckle and hilt deep. Feeling more confident, Kai added a second finger. He thrusted them in and out, rolling his hips to meet his fingers as strangled moans ushered past his lips. How had he never tried this before? How had he never known something like this could feel so good?

Kai added a third finger, clenching his jaw as he stretched out his tight opening. He let his head fall to the side, panting heavily. He thrusted faster and deeper, his walls tingling with pleasure. Kai’s legs quivered and his member twitched, desperate for a release. A sudden jolt of pleasure and ecstasy tore through Kai’s body when he made the decision to curl his fingers. His voice cracked as he repeated the action, arching his back and lifting his hips off of the bed, rocking back and forth to greet his fingers with pleasured moans.

Kai bit his lower lip in an effort to muffle his voice, the metallic taste of blood soon greeting his tongue. His breath grew shaky as he sharpened his movements. But his breath caught in his throat however as his muscles spasmed, overcome with a sense of euphoria as he reached his high. With a final thrust of his hand and curl of his fingers, Kai’s hips jerked upwards, cumming into his pants. He lay there panting for a moment, hot cum seeping into his sweatpants and dampening the fabric. Kai lay there reminiscing, thoughts rolling around his mind. He had never thought he could get off by shoving his fingers up his ass, and yet here he was, fingers slicked with saliva and laying in a pool of his own semen.

He made haste in changing his pants and tossing them in the laundry, taking a shower as soon as Chanyeol was done in the bathroom, thoughts still coursing through his mind. If there was one thing that Kai had learned through this experience, it was that he could definitely bottom.

…

Chanyeol was laying in bed, scrolling through his phone lazily. It was midday, an exhausted sun hanging dejectedly in a bitter grey sky. Kai had been cooking with Kyungsoo for most of the morning, leaving Chanyeol to his own devices. It had been a long week and Chanyeol had not been in the mood to do much, he simply waited for Kai to come back to him. Waited until they could be alone, until they could touch one another.

Chanyeol did not have to wait long however, until Kai was lightly stepping over the threshold and into their room. He perked up immediately as Kai stood in the doorway expectantly. Chanyeol stood to approach him, fitting his arms to hang loosely around Kai’s waist and giving him a contrite peck on the forehead.

“Did you have fun cooking baby?” Chanyeol asked. Kai simply purred, burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck,

“Mhm. Kyungsoo is watching a movie with Yixing hyung so he shouldn’t be coming in here for a while.”

Kai reached up to press his plush lips against Chanyeol’s, pulling away all too soon for Chanyeol’s liking. A light blush stained Kai’s cheeks, blinking furiously as he lowered his gaze,

“Hyung…”

Chanyeol replied earnestly, “What’s wrong Jongin?”

Kai shook himself, mustering up the courage to speak, “I… I think I’m ready to… to bottom.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock, “Are… are you sure? You really want to do this?”

Kai nodded briskly, standing up on his toes to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear,

_“I want to feel you inside me…”_

In seconds Kai had Chanyeol pinned against the wall, dropping to his knees and hastily undoing his belt buckle. Chanyeol’s mind was reeling. Was this really happening? Were they finally going to cross the line that they had been so wary of? A breath that Chanyeol did not know he was holding slipped past his lips as Kai kissed and licked his stomach, his mouth trailing ever lower. Chanyeol’s chest heaved unevenly as Kai yanked his pants down to his knees. He tenderly ran his fingers along Chanyeol’s shaft, feeling it throb in Kai’s hand as he gripped it from the base, allowing the wet head to press against his skin as he nuzzled it against his cheek. 

Kai’s eyes widened at the sight of Chanyeol’s veiny, drooling cock, looking up at him with heavily hooded eyes before enveloping Chanyeol’s tip into his mouth. He grunted abrasively as Kai’s hot tongue ran along his length. He sucked and licked harshly, leaving Chanyeol panting when his tip hit the back of Kai’s throat. The younger man bobbed his head. Retracting back and then reaching forward, sliding right down to the base. Chanyeol felt Kai’s throat contract as he gagged slightly, unintentionally bucking his hips in response. Kai moaned at the mildly rough treatment, inspiring Chanyeol to thrust into his mouth carefully. 

Chanyeol placed his hands on the back of Kai’s head, holding him still as he rammed his cock into the back of his throat, Kai placing his hands on Chanyeol’s hips to steady himself. Chanyeol rolled his head back with a groan, reeling as Kai’s mouth worked away at his engorged erection, pleasure igniting at his groin and riddling its way through his spine. He thrusted into Kai’s mouth relelntlessly, throat fucking him brutally. Saliva dribbled from the corner of Kai’s mouth, eyes glassy and face flushed, choking on Chanyeol’s thick girth. He slurped and sucked on Chanyeol’s dick, allowing the pressure on the back of his head to push him further down his hyung’s length.

Chanyeol’s eyelids fluttered as Kai continued to take more of his cock inside of his hot mouth. His legs began to tremble, leaking precum into Kai’s greedy mouth. Chanyeol felt a familiar coil in the pit of his stomach as Kai let his cock fall from his lips, savoring the delicious precum that lingered on his tongue. He stood up, tracing a finger along Chanyeol’s collar bone, his index finger lightly brushing across his neck. Chanyeol kissed him hungrily, bringing his awareness to the silence and the stillness of his breath.

Their lips become messy, tugging the remainder of their clothing from their bodies. Kai whimpered into Chanyeol’s lips, their hardened tips brushing between their bodies. Their heated lips smacked together wetly as saliva mingled together on their tangled tongues. Soft, breathy moans escaping through the sloppy kiss.

Chanyeol broke away, nodding his head in the direction of his bed, “Bend over.”

Kai obeyed immediately, striding over to the other side of the room and leaning over the bed. Feet planted firmly upon the floor, Kai placed his palms flat against the mattress. Chanyeol approached him from behind, licking his lips hungrily as he knelt down to the floor. Kai flinched as a pair of hands caressed his ass, the softness of his skin making Chanyeol ashamed of his rough hands. Chanyeol kneaded the soft flesh, running his hands down to caress his inner thighs before reaching back up to spread apart Kai’s plump cheeks. His mouth watered at the sight of Kai’s twitching pink rim. Kai shuddered as a hot, fleshy tongue licked up his inner thigh and teeth nibbled harshly on delicate skin.

After teasing him callously, Chanyeol swiped his tongue across Kai’s twitching rim. He kissed and licked at Kai’s tight entrance, intoxicated by the taste of him. Kai rocked his hips as Chanyeol worked his jaw. He ate him out ravenously, cramming his tongue deep inside of him. Chanyeol probed his tongue in and out, Kai leaning back into his mouth. He occasionally paused to circle his tongue around Kai’s entrance mockingly, pressing his soft lips against his tender opening. Chanyeol relished the taste of him, flicking his tongue and pulling needy moans from Kai’s lips. Kai bit down on his own forearm in an effort to drown out his moans as Chanyeol planted contrite pecks against his rim. Kai’s cock leaked and throbbed between his legs when Chanyeol finally drew away from him, Kai whining out in protest.

He stood to retrieve a small bottle of lube from the nightstand, wetting his fingers with a generous amount before repositioning himself behind his dongsaeng. The intrusion was slow and careful, Kai moaning throatily as Chanyeol slipped a thick finger inside of him. The heat around Chanyeol’s finger made his member throb, pushing his finger deeper into the tight heat in response. He placed his free hand upon Kai’s back, adding a second finger, thrusting in and out of him. He scissored his fingers in an effort to loosen Kai’s tight walls, stretching him in preparation for a much thicker girth. Kai squirmed as Chanyeol moved his hand sensually, making him dig his fingers deeper and curl them tighter.

Chanyeol's finger fucked him harshly, desperate pleads and delicious moans falling from Kai’s lips. Kai bucked his hips blissfully and arched his back as Chanyeol rewarded him with a third finger, reaching deeper and stretching farther, working Kai open with his fingers. The pulse in Chanyeol’s groin soon became evident, leaking needily at the sound of Kai’s voice. Chanyeol hit a small bump inside of him, causing Kai’s whole body to jolt. 

“Oh god Chanyeol, right there…”

Chanyeol grinned, hitting the spot again and feeling his member leak upon hearing Kai’s desperate gasps. A line of sweat trickled down the side of Kai’s face as Chanyeol abused his prostate, sending him reeling in a plight of ecstasy. Chanyeol rammed his fingers into the favored spot one last time before pulling them out carefully. Kai panted like an animal as Chanyeol poured a thick layer of lube onto his cock, rubbing it in thoroughly before gripping the base of his shaft and lining it up with Kai’s eagerly waiting opening. Chanyeol breathed deeply,

“Ready?”

Kai swallowed hard, “Ready.”

Chanyeol gripped Kai’s hips tightly and sank into him slowly. Kai clenched the bed sheets with his fits and squeezed his eyes shut, his tight walls engulfing Chanyeol’s hardened member. Chanyeol breathed shakily, gritting his teeth with the effort of pushing himself inside. He leveled out before pulling his hips back, leaving only his tip inside of Kai before gently thrusting back forward. Kai’s walls swallowed Chanyeol’s cock greedily, his mouth agape in a silent moan. Chanyeol watched Kai’s changing expressions, determining whether or not it was okay to keep going.

Chanyeol set a steady pace, thrusting into him deeply and pounding him from behind. Kai’s body spasmed as Chanyeol tightly gripped his shoulders to pull him back into each thrust. Chanyeol’s cock reached deep inside of his dongsaeng, making him go delirious with pleasure. Kai’s breath caught in his throat as he felt his skin tear, Chanyeol’s fingers having done nothing to prepare him for the massive cock that was now buried deep inside of his ass. Tears budded in Kai’s eyes, and yet that only seemed to encourage Chanyeol.

He fucked him harder, snapping his hips forward forcefully. Kai’s knuckles slowly turned white as his voice strained against his vocal chords. Chanyeol’s cock beat against Kai’s tight walls, sending waves of pleasure through Chanyeol’s groin. Chanyeol released a feral moan as Kai tightened himself deliberately around his cock, feeling every part of Kai’s hole clench around him desperately.

Kai drove his hips back into Chanyeol’s, finding a steady rhythm in time with each thrust. Chanyeol bent down to kiss the tender skin between Kai’s shoulder blades, licking up the fat beads of sweat that blossomed along his body. Kai moved his body back with each of Chanyeol’s strokes, his hot walls tightly hugging his shaft. Chanyeol’s pace quickened and his nails dug deep into Kai’s shoulders. Kai’s body jolted forward with each rough snap of his hips as Chanyeol thrusted into him blindly.

Chanyeol pulled out with a grunt, Kai gasping for breath as he adjusted to the sudden emptiness. After a moment of regaining their breath, Kai crawled further onto the bed, wiggling his hips in an invitation for Chanyeol to join him. Chanyeol scrambled up after him, his cock itching to feel Kai’s tight walls pressed against his shaft once more. Chanyeol yelped however as Kai pinned him down, shocked by the harshness of his movements as he was forced to lay flat on his back. Kai planted a firm hand upon Chanyeol’s chest, preventing him from moving as Kai wriggled up to straddle his waist.

Chanyeol moaned in need as Kai grinded his naked ass against his throbbing length. Chanyeol moved his hips upwards, sensually sliding his dick between Kai’s plump cheeks. Kai leaned down, latching his mouth onto Chanyeol’s briefly before taking his bottom lip in his teeth and pulling away at a torturous pace. Chanyeol’s fingers tingled with excitement as Kai gripped the base of cock. A whine slipped past his lips at the pressure of his swollen head pressed up against Kai’s puffy entrance. Chanyeol breathed shakily as Kai slid all the way down his shaft with a thick moan.

Kai adjusted to the feeling of Chanyeol’s mass inside of him, his nails biting into Chanyeol’s chest. Kai sighed with satisfaction and began to smoothly roll his body. Chanyeol grunted and his muscles tensed, Kai’s ass was so tight. Kai slid up and down Chanyeol’s shaft, and with each roll of his body, Chanyeol groaned softly. Kai gulped strangled breaths of air as he swiveled his hips, Chanyeol bucking his own hips as he sank further down. Kai’s pace quickened, his rock hard cock bobbing between his thighs. Chanyeol bit back his voice as Kai rode him, his cock was pulsating and twitching, leaking generous amounts of precum inside of Kai.

Sliding up and down Chanyeol’s slicked member, constant moans escaped from Kai and slipped past his grasp. They found it increasingly more difficult to remain quiet, filling the air with muffled grunts and the echoing sound of skin slapping against skin. Chanyeol moaned weakly as Kai ground his hips, feeling his cock beating against the tender skin inside of him. Kai slid up along Chanyeol’s length and when only his tip was inside of him, he wiggled his hips maddeningly.

Chanyeol’s head was engulfed in a holocaust of pleasure, thrusting upwards in a massacre against Kai’s tight walls. Kai’s whole body lurched forward, burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as Chanyeol pounded into him fast and hard. Kai’s whole body trembled, biting Chanyeol’s shoulder to fight the urge to scream. Chanyeol drove his hips upwards, hands gripping Kai’s back tightly.

Chanyeol came to an abrupt halt, his body spent and chest heaving. Kai slipped off of Chanyeol’s dick with an erotic pop, laying limp against Chanyeol’s heavily perspiring body. Senses blinded by instinct, Chanyeol flipped Kai onto his back. Kai squirmed in mild confusion, his back pressed flat against Chanyeol’s chest. He kissed Kai’s neck gingerly, making him shiver violently as he trailed his hands down his quaking body. Chanyeol’s hands met Kai’s thighs, hooking his fingers around them and giving him the leverage he needed to slide back into him.

Kai lifted an arm to curl around Chanyeol’s head as he slowly inserted the rest of his cock. Without further hesitation, Chanyeol thrusted into him deeply, each snap of his hips abusing Kai’s prostate. Chanyeol latched his mouth onto Kai’s neck like a leech, leaving Kai a moaning mess as he sucked and bit at the tender skin in the pool of his collarbone. He gripped Kai’s thighs tightly, the foreign position allowing Chanyeol to thrust harder and drive deeper.

Chanyeol felt Kai’s legs quiver beneath his fingertips as he was driven closer to the edge. Chanyeol licked and bit his neck in encouragement as Kai’s voice cracked, his breath coming out in lewd gasps. With a final snap of his hips, Kai’s back arched away from Chanyeol’s body as he came with broken moans. Kai allowed his body to go limp, flopping back against Chanyeol’s chest as Chanyeol felt himself catching up to his own orgasm. It tore through his body violently, a sense of pure pleasure bleeding into his veins. His breath shuddered as he finally released himself deep inside of Kai. Kai quivered, Chanyeol painting his walls.

They fell away from each other, hot, creamy cum seeping thickly out of Kai’s stretched out opening. They lay there panting for a moment, making an effort to ground their reeling senses. Chnayeol flipped onto his side, sidling up close to Kai and resting his head against his chest. 

Chanyeol curled his fingers around Kai’s hand, kissing each finger carefully. His lips placed a contrite peck on his knuckles, soaking up the aftermath of his ecstasy. Kai held him close, planting a firm kiss upon Chanyeol’s scalp before he parted his lips to speak,

“I love you Park Chanyeol.” 

Kai’s voice was harsh and raspy, his throat raw from the heated moans that had scalded his tongue. Chanyeol smiled softly,

“I love you too Kim Jongin.”

Chanyeol kissed him long and hard, tenderness dripping from his lips and trickling into Kai’s mouth. When they broke apart, they lay there in a comfortable silence. They were victims to each other, weak and vulnerable in the other’s grasp. Chanyeol admitted defeat, surrendering to the man that held him close. But Chanyeol did not mind, for there were far worse ways to be defeated.


End file.
